


All Debts Must Be Paid

by fridamoss



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, dean winchester banging the pizza girl, dean winchester doggy style, winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridamoss/pseuds/fridamoss
Summary: Dean orders a pizza and can't pay cash.Smut!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), dean winchester x female
Kudos: 11





	All Debts Must Be Paid

She stood in the doorway wearing that shade of lipstick he loved. She was waiting for him to say something, the pizza lay heavy across her hand, holding it out to him.

‘Are you gonna pay me?’ Her voice jolted him from the overwhelming panic at the situation he found himself in. A rainstorm had started only a half hour ago, the droplets running off her cap and onto the ground around her.

‘I don’t have cash.’ Feeling his pockets in a faux effort to find his wallet.

‘Oh,’ Her hair blew into her face as the wind picked up, the porch door slamming against the wall. The hand holding the pizza lowered as she eyed him.

‘How are you going to pay me?’Her voice was low, almost a warning.

‘My boss will have my hide if I come back with a cold pizza and nothing to show for it. This is the third time this week.’

He cocked his brow at her, ‘well, I don’t have cash, do you take card?’,

Rolling her eyes, she huffed,’you’ll have to call the boss.’

He smiled while he watched her, she took a step into the hallway and pushed the pizza box against his chest. He took the corners of box, opening it to peek inside. Yep, there it was in all it’s glory, meat with extra meat. His mouth was watering, some for a the pizza and some for her. Damn, why did they let her wear fishnets and a short skirt when she was delivering? Surely that was a health and safety nightmare.

‘Ok, I think I know how to repay you for your wonderful service,’ he paced around her while she stood still in his hallway, her heels gave her a couple of inches extra so they would be eye to eye. Standing behind her, he reached his arm around her chest and sank his fingers under the button of her blouse, feeling the soft flesh of her breast.

Her breath hitched, turning her head a little toward him. She didn’t stop him.

Nodding to himself, he decided on another bold move, lifting her skirt over her ass, he saw she wasn’t wearing panties. Now surely THAT was a health and safety nightmare.

Swallowing hard, the pizza girl bit her lip. Loving the feel of his fingers roaming across her cool skin.

The wind was blowing hard, driving rain into the hallway where they stood.

‘I’m a little more expensive than that, you’ve racked up a huge bill this week,’ she teased.

With a grunt, he gripped the globe of her ass, she stifled a moan.

Leaving the sweet heat of her bosom, he reached his hand down, pulling at the other cheek, pulling her apart.

‘Well, let’s see what we got and I may think of something,’ hooking his finger into one of the holes in the fishnets, he tore them with a satisfying rip.

She let out a surprised ‘ohhh’ sound, whipping her head around to see what he was doing.

He was paying her no mind, his eyes and hands were on the treat before him.

Falling to his knees, he held her ass in the highest regard, it was good to see it so up close.

What the hell, he thought, he dove in. The sweet taste of her on his tongue. She was gasping, with surprise? Pleasure? Hopefully both.

Already so wet, he said, not to her. He just wanted to say it.

It was suffocatingly good down there. They stood in the hallway, not caring if anyone else was in the house, not caring that the door was still wide open.

Taking her hand he guided it slowly back to her ass, silently requesting that she take over in holding herself open for him.

His fingers dipped in and out of her. His tongue licking around anywhere he could, doing that lick and suck thing that he knew drove the girls wild.

She was bending over a little more, biting down on her lip. 

He surprised her again by bringing his hand down on her ass with a sharp slap. Again she cried out, this time it was definitely pleasure.

‘How much have I still to pay off?’

‘Oh we are half way there,’ she sighed, almost breathless.

Standing, he gripped her hips and walked her toward the stairs. There, he guided her to kneel down, he didn’t have to instruct her, she just opened her legs and stuck her ass in the air for him.

A perfect view. He licked his lips, looking at the holes offered up to him.

A perfect view for anyone walking by the house.

Fuck it, he thought, his cock was ready to explode and he would rather do it with her velvety slick walls around him.

Closing the door was too much time away from her.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes closing when he put his hand on her lower back. She opened her mouth willingly when he slid his fingers past her painted lips, her tongue dancing across his fingertips. A string of spit followed them when he pulled out and ran them along already dripping slit waiting for him. One more finger inside her wouldn’t hurt, he thought.

Nah, two fingers.

‘I need bigger payment,’ she cried desperately, bucking against the fingers buried inside her.

She hummed gleefully on hearing his zip come down, the rattle of his belt and his jeans dropping to the floor.

The hot tip of his cock nestled between her folds before he pushed in.

‘Oh my,’ she gasped.

He smiled, watching himself sink into her, holding himself inside for a moment. She was so damn hot. Sweat was already forming on his brow.

Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled back and slammed back in.

He wasn’t going to last long. How did the woman of his dreams show up on his door and offer herself up to him like this?

The rain soaking his carpet was the furthest thing from his mind as he ploughed into her.

Her knees were burning on the carpet, hands gripping the step beneath her chest. The necklace she always wore had slipped free of her blouse and was hitting against the stairs with an even clink, clink, clink.

Reaching down between her legs, she began a furious rhythm.

Within a minute she was teetering on the edge.

Fuck it, he owed her, she thought.

‘Coming,’ she shouted. ‘I’m coming.’

He felt her walls squeezing and releasing with the glorious chorus of their groans.

Pulling free of her, shooting across her ass, it dribbled down the back of her thigh, ruining what was left of her fish nets.

‘I think,’ she breathed. ‘Your debt is paid.’

‘Until he next week.’ He agreed.


End file.
